Dificultades
by Misila
Summary: A lo largo de los años encontramos problemas que tenemos que resolver: desde cómo no ser un monstruo hasta decidir qué hermana es más querida, pasando por dificultades que la vida nos pone para intentar impedir que cumplamos nuestros sueños o gente con caracteres complicados. Para el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Ariana Dumbledore

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_ Monstruo_

-¿Qué lees?

Ariana levanta los ojos de la tragedia que está leyendo. Pese a que a ella le gustan más los cuentos, Al le regaló el libro hace unos meses, y supone que tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de leerlo, aunque prefiera otra cosa. Además, está descubriendo que _Romeo y Julieta_ no está tan mal.

-El libro que me dio Al-responde. Su hermano Aberforth frunce el ceño.

-Pero a ti te gustan más los cuentos.

Ella se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su lectura. Ab le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación.

Sin embargo, Ariana no logra volver a concentrarse en las hermosas palabras de Romeo. Pensar en el momento en que Al le regaló el libro de Shakespeare ha hecho que se ponga triste.

Porque, apenas unas horas más tarde, mamá murió. Ariana sabe, pese a que tanto Albus como Aberforth le han asegurado lo contrario en repetidas ocasiones, que fue por su culpa. Pero no pudo evitarlo; ver ese pañuelo, el que llevaba cuando salió de su antigua casa en Mould-on-the-World _aquel_ día, le hizo recordarlo todo: esos chicos muggles tan malvados, lo que le hicieron por culpa de la magia…

… Y, de nuevo, la magia se le escapó. Ariana no comprende por qué, cuando lo único que ella quiere es olvidar que puede hacer cosas raras para que no le vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó entonces, pero algunas veces se asusta y le sale solo. Y lo odia, porque hace daño a quienes están cerca.

Y ese día, quien estaba cerca resultó ser mamá. Ariana no recuerda bien lo que hizo, sólo que toda la habitación se iluminó con un terrorífico fulgor verde mientras ella lloraba, aterrada. Y que, cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, su madre estaba en el suelo y no despertaba. Y que Albus y Aberforth también lloraron cuando entraron y vieron lo que había pasado.

Y que es su culpa. Ariana es un bicho raro, como dijeron aquellos muggles hace ya siete años. Es un ser que hace daño a todo lo que le rodea, del que no puede salir nada bueno. Es una asesina.

Es un monstruo.

Se da cuenta entonces de que está llorando, y que sus lágrimas han empapado la respuesta de Julieta. Sin ganas de leer, cierra el libro y se hace un ovillo en su cama.

Echa de menos a su madre, pero ella no puede volver. Sólo le quedan Albus y Aberforth, pero Al se pasa el día en casa de un tal Gellert, y Ab no hace más que gruñir y criticar al amigo de su hermano. Algo que a Ariana no le gusta. Ella sólo quiere que, dado que su padre murió en la cárcel tras vengarse de esos horribles muggles y su madre fue asesinada por ella, los tres puedan llevarse bien de una vez.

Se levanta entonces y sale de su cuarto. Sabe que no debe salir a la calle, porque en ese caso la gente descubrirá su existencia y la encerrarán en San Mungo y no podrá ver nunca más a sus hermanos, pero ni Albus ni Aberforth le han prohibido caminar por los pasillos.

Descubre a sus hermanos gruñéndose en la cocina. Como de costumbre. No obstante, se callan cuando entra ella. A Ariana les gustaría decirles que, aunque a veces haga daño a todo el que le rodea, no es tonta. Sólo odia los conflictos.

-Ariana, ¿te gusta el libro que te regalé?-pregunta entonces Al.

Ella se encoge de hombros y saca del armario las galletas que estuvo haciendo con Aberforth ayer por la tarde.

-Es bonito-responde simplemente-. Pero es bastante triste.

-No le gusta; ella es más de cuentos-interviene Ab-. Deberías saberlo, Albus, es tu hermana.

Ariana intenta concentrarse sólo en las galletas, porque las peleas le ponen los nervios de punta.

-Cállate-oye decir a Al. Ella le da un bocado a la primera galleta, intentando concentrarse en que es crujiente y está dulce.

-No. Admite de una vez que estás demasiado obsesionado con Grindelwald para atenderla. A mí no me importaría no ir al colegio…

-Tienes que terminar Hogwarts, Aberforth-lo corta Albus-. No puedes dejar tu formación incompleta.

-Deja de decir a todo el mundo lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer-replica Aberforth.

Ariana suspira y sale de la cocina; prefiere comerse las galletas en su dormitorio. Está harta de las discusiones. ¿Por qué Albus y Aberforth no pueden llevarse bien entre ellos? Ella se lleva bien con los dos.

Entonces cae en la cuenta: si Ab vuelve a Hogwarts, ella tendrá que estar todo el curso sólo con Albus. No es que Ariana no quiera a su hermano, pero Al es francamente aburrido, se pasa el día carteándose con su amigo y con magos y brujas importantes.

Termina de masticar la galleta y la traga. Definitivamente, en esta discusión está de parte de Aberforth. De modo que sale de la habitación y se encamina con decisión a la cocina:

-No quiero que Ab vaya a Hogwarts-declara nada más entrar. Sus hermanos la miran, sorprendidos-. Es que, Al, eres muy aburrido-intenta explicar-. Y antes, estaba mamá, pero…-baja la vista. Ahora, su madre no está. Por su culpa.

Aberforth parece leerle la mente:

-Ariana, no fue tu culpa-dice. Ella se muerde el labio; sabe que va a llorar. Su hermano se acerca a ella y la abraza-. Venga, no llores.

-Sí, sí que es mi culpa-solloza ella-. Maté a mamá.

-No querías hacerlo-dice Al-. Fue un accidente, tú no hiciste nada adrede-intenta consolarla.

Pese a que Ariana sigue convencida de que es una asesina, se da cuenta en ese momento de una cosa: Aberforth y Albus han dejado de pelearse para consolarla. No están discutiendo gracias a ella.

Durante esos minutos, Ariana siente que no es un monstruo.


	2. Molly Prewett Weasley

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_A la séptima va la vencida_

Desde su más tierna infancia, Molly Prewett siempre soñó con tener una hermana.

No es que Fabian y Gideon le cayesen mal; es, simplemente, que ellos eran chicos, y, además de que se pasaban el día juntos sin prestar apenas atención a su hermana mayor, huían como alma que lleva el diablo cada vez que Molly les proponía jugar a las muñecas. Y mamá nunca quiso darle una hermanita, porque _con Fab y Gid tienes por cinco hermanos, Molly_.

Cuando se casó con Arthur se lo confesó: quería una hija. Como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo: alguien que jugase a las muñecas y a las casitas, que se pusiese vestidos rosas y a quien no le molestarse ir de compras. Su marido estuvo de acuerdo, de modo que se pusieron a ello.

No obstante, el primer intento salió mal. Molly se encontró con un primogénito varón, con el tono rojizo del pelo de Arthur y los ojos de ella, y una sonrisa que disipó la decepción inicial por haber fracasado en su misión de traer una niña al mundo, y que conforme fue creciendo se hizo querer, sobre todo con esa costumbre suya de intentar agujerear las paredes alegando que tras ellas había pasadizos secretos.

Tampoco cumplió Molly su sueño con su segundo hijo. Charlie Weasley resultó ser demasiado amigo de arañas, lagartos y todo tipo de animales de los que la gente normal se alejan como para ser la niña soñada de Molly. Y ¡oh, pobre de ella cuando tramaba algo con Bill!

Respecto a su tercer retoño… jamás ha tenido queja de él. Fue el único que tuvo que llevar gafas, que le resbalaban por la nariz y le hacían rozaduras con el sudor. Pero Percy, aunque más callado, era tan masculino como sus hermanos mayores.

Al cuarto intento, Molly empezó a plantearse que Merlín se estaba riendo de ella. Ella sólo quería una niña. Y, en su lugar, el día de los Inocentes del setenta y ocho se encontró no sólo a uno, sino a dos chicos. Fred y George, dos eternos dolores de cabeza para ella y para Percy, el objetivo predilecto de sus bromas, y el motivo de las incansables risas de Fabian y Gideon, porque _Molly, admítelo, estás condenada a vivir sola en este mundo de hombres_.

Cuando en San Mungo le dijeron que, al fin, iba a tener una niña, Molly dio tales saltos de alegría que acabó vomitando sobre la bata del sanador. Pero no era para menos. ¡Por fin! Después de cuatro intentos y cinco hijos preciosos pero varones, llegaba su ansiada nena para mimarla. Imaginaos la cara que se le quedó cuando, dos meses antes de lo esperado y tan pequeño que al principio su supervivencia estaba en entredicho, llegó Ronald Weasley, que no obstante sonreía tanto que incluso Fred y George se quedaban embelesados observándolo a través de los barrotes de la cuna.

Y ahora… ahora, Molly está llorando a lágrima viva. Por fin tiene a su ansiada hija en brazos. Se ha hecho de rogar, pero ahí está al fin, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos castaños ante las miradas de sus padres y los anteriores intentos, a saber Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron.

Y los quiere a todos por igual. Puede que ninguno de ellos sea una niña, pero sus seis hombrecitos la hacen sentir tan orgullosa y feliz como la diminuta pelirroja que observa sus lágrimas con curiosidad; desde Bill, que ya mismo entra en Hogwarts y cada día está más guapo, hasta Ron, que en ese momento está dándole patadas a George para que le devuelva su osito de peluche.

Molly sorbe por la nariz, sintiéndose tan dichosa que ni siquiera va a reñir a sus hijos, no hoy. Arthur se inclina hacia ella:

-¿Contenta?

Molly lo mira.

-Más, imposible.


	3. Hermione Granger

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_Wingardium leviosa_

Cuando entró en Hogwarts, Hermione estaba segura de que, por fin, tras casi doce años teniendo que estar entre personas que no querían tener nada que ver con ella, dejaría de ser un bicho raro.

Pero no. Porque ella es demasiado perfeccionista, demasiado repipi y demasiado sabihonda para saber que, aunque sea con buena intención, a la gente no le gusta que otras personas la corrijan. Y, sobre todo, que el idiota de Ronald Weasley, su compañero de curso, tiene un orgullo sensible que no tolera que los demás le digan cuándo ha hecho algo mal.

"_No es raro que nadie la aguante. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio"_

Hermione sospechaba que realmente nadie la aguanta, porque Lavender y Parvati se pasan el día charlando de lo mucho que les gustaría tener un par de años más para poder ir maquilladas y que nadie les mire raro y no comprenden que a ella no le guste el maquillaje ni tenga la menor idea de cómo hay que echarse rímel, pero oírlo directamente ha sido peor de lo que esperaba.

"_Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos_"

¡Pero no es justo! No es justo, porque aunque Hermione sea una sabelotodo y una marimandona, también es buena persona. Jamás ha deseado verdadero mal a nadie, ni siquiera a Ronald tras oírlo decir lo que piensa de ella. Además, sabe el porqué de muchas de las cosas que dicen sus compañeros, y se lo calla para no molestarlos. Hermione no es mala persona.

Pero eso la gente no lo entiende. No se molestan en descubrir que bajo su pelo enmarañado se esconde un corazón enorme, porque su deseo de demostrar lo mucho que sabe repele a la gente.

Y ése es, básicamente, el motivo de que Hermione Jean Granger se haya escondido en el baño de las chicas. La niña se enjuga las lágrimas, pensando que toda la tarde llorando debe de ser suficiente. Quizá mañana logre contenerse lo suficiente para no exasperar a nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando va saliendo del cubículo descubre que no está sola. Y palidece tanto que el color de su cara se asemeja al de los azulejos del baño.

Ante ella tiene lo que, si los conocimientos adquiridos leyéndose todos los libros que ha podido de la biblioteca de Hogwarts son ciertos, es un trol de montaña. Mide más de tres metros y medio, y una mano más grande que la cabeza de Hermione sostiene un enorme garrote tan largo como la niña.

Ve entonces, horrorizada, cómo la puerta que comunica al pasillo, antes entreabierta, se cierra bruscamente, y escucha a alguien echar la llave. El trol clava sus ojos pequeños y carentes de inteligencia en Hermione.

Y ella grita.

Lo cierto es que está empezando a hacerse a la idea de que va a morir asesinada por un trol, pero apenas unos segundos más tarde, mientras la niña deja que su instinto de supervivencia la domine y se acurruca en el rincón más alejado del trol, la puerta se abre y por ella entran las dos personas que Hermione menos esperaba: El Niño Que Vivió, Harry Potter, y el niño por cuya culpa ha estado toda la tarde llorando, Ronald Weasley.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione no se muere asesinada por un trol, como estaba convencida de que pasaría. Gracias a Harry; pero, sobre todo, gracias a la misma persona que la ha hecho llorar, y gracias a que ella lo ha corregido antes en clase de Encantamientos. Gracias al bendito _Wingardium leviosa_.

Gracias a Ronald Weasley.

Y en ese mismo momento, ese niño pelirrojo y pecoso logra hacerse un hueco en su corazón.


	4. Louis Weasley

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_¿A quién quieres más?_

Una vez, a Louis le preguntaron a quién quería más: a Victoire o a Dominique. Él, que entonces tenía cinco años, dijo que a ninguna, que sólo quería a mamá porque era la persona más bonita del mundo.

Ahora, con ocho años, le acaban de hacer la misma pregunta. Concretamente, el tío Charlie, que está de visita para descansar de tanto dragón. Louis nunca ha visto ninguno, y lleva meses intentando convencer a sus padres de que vayan ellos a Rumanía con su tío para ver a esos seres que el niño sólo conoce por las fotos que ha visto.

Volviendo al tema central, Louis no sabe qué responderle a su tío. Se pone rojo, y su pelo rubio parece volverse más claro al contraste con su rostro.

-No sé-responde finalmente-. A las dos igual.

-Eso no vale-lo pincha el tío Charlie-. Tienes que decidirte por una, Louis. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te gusten dos chicas? ¿Estar con ambas?

-No, primero seré novio de una, y cuando dejemos de ser novios, con la otra-responde. Es lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Y con tus hermanas?

Louis baja la vista. Él quiere mucho a Vic y quiere mucho a Minnie, pero…

Victoire sabe francés mejor que Dominique, y le gustan las nanas en el idioma de su madre. Cuando Louis tiene una pesadilla y papá y mamá han salido, va a su cuarto, porque Vic es mayor y sabe dar mejores razones por las que no hay ningún monstruo bajo su cama. Además, cuando ella y Minnie se pelean (todos los días), suele ser la primera en pedir perdón y dejar de gritar para que a nadie le duela la cabeza.

Dominique, por su parte, es muy divertida. Se pasa el día jugando con su amigo Frank, es cierto, pero siempre tiene un momento para Louis, y cuando él se aburre porque James no está le permite participar en sus propias bromas, e incluso aportar sus propias ideas. Siempre que considera que la casa está demasiado en silencio, tiene las palabras adecuadas para animar el ambiente. Y es la única cuya voz alcanza más volumen que la de mamá, lo cual viene muy bien cuando Louis se pierde (bastante a menudo, la orientación no es lo suyo), porque es fácil llegar donde está ella y que lo lleve a casa.

-A las dos igual-repite, inflexible-. Vic es más…-inspira y espira lentamente para ilustrar a lo que se refiere-, y Minnie siempre está moviéndose. Pero las quiero a las dos igual.

El tío Charlie sonríe.

-Eso era lo que quería oír. Dame esos cinco.

Louis sonríe también y choca su mano con la de su tío.

-¿Y tú a quién quieres más, tío Charlie?-pregunta entonces-. ¿A papá, al tío Percy, al tío George, al tío Ron o a la tía Ginny?

Su tío carraspea.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…-empieza, pero Louis no lo deja seguir:

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando te gusten dos chicas? ¿Ser novio de las dos?

Finalmente, Louis lo ve reírse a carcajadas. Cuando consigue parar, su tío Charlie lo mira intentando aparentar seriedad:

-Hacemos una cosa, enano. Yo no te vuelvo a preguntar y tú tampoco, ¿vale?


End file.
